Death
Death is the event where a victim can no longer continue due to a life over scenario. In NEO Scavenger, if the player's character dies, the death is permanent and the player must start all over from the beginning. Causes of death 'Damage-related' *'Acute bleeding to the lungs' Should the chest take too much damage, the lungs will fill up with blood and the victim will die. *'Cardiac arrest' Happens after receiving a fatal amount of damage to the chest. Could also be possible when fighting while Sedated after taking a sleeping pill. The victims heart stops functioning, leading to death. *'Severe traumatic brain injury' Head is a humanoid's general weak spot. Should it take too much damage or be shot at, that person will die. 'Body functions-related' *'Blood loss' Death from losing too much blood due to untreated bleeding or drinking to much Whiskey. Will happen when character's blood supply bar drops too much. *'Blue Rot' Death caused by the stage 3 of Blue Rot disease. *'Cholera' Player will die if his immune system drops to zero, due to cholera. *'Organ Failure' Death due to general organ failure caused by dehydration or hypothermia. Will happen when character's hydration bar drops to zero or temperature bar gets too high *'Hypothermia' This is a common death, caused by body temperature dropping too low. Can happen if outside temperature is low while character stays without warm clothing, proper shelter and/or fire for too long. *'Starved' Death due to general organ failure caused by malnutrition. Will happen when character's nutrition bar drops to zero. 'Event Based' *'Beaten to death by a mob for selling human meat ' Will happen if player try to sell human meat to the Junk Market after the first warning. *'Dropped down the chute at Zom Zom's' When in Zom Zom's and about to fight the robot, if the player cheats by trying to rub off the "Lamb" stamp, they'll get thrown in an unknown pit, head first. *'Gored and eaten by a sabretooth tiger' During the gameplay where Bob is not present in Isotope Mine, trying to get inside for the first time without any skills to save the character, may end in being killed by Gertrude, Bob's robot sabretooth tiger guard. *'Hydrogen sulfide poisoning' If the player goes into a manhole with the smell of "rotten eggs," the player will die from a very poisonous gas: Hydrogen sulfide. *'Killed by the Beast of Hades Glade' If the player faces the beast in the Strange Forest and fails to find a way to defeat it. *'Killed by the entity at Seven Gables Road' Happens if player disregards his character's feelings of being observed and stays too long (more than three moves) while inside the house at the Hidden Lake. *'Killed by traffic while stumbling around an intersection' In older versions of NEO Scavenger, if the player avoided paying bills at the Red Gnome Diner for two times, they will die in suspicious traffic accident upon the third entry. *'Strangled to death' If the player enters the basement, they will encounter an unknown figure known as The Strangler and will die regardless of the choice except wearing the Strangler's Hood. * Decapitated by a Winged Beast Trying to run away from an unidentified flying beast, on the roof of a shopping mall will make the character lose their head. * Killed by Gaunt Woman Trying to go to the upper levels of the Saginaw Mental Institution and refusing to heed the warnings will lead to being eaten. * Killed by Liza in the Saginaw Record Room When trying to tackle Liza, she kicks you to death.Category:Gameplay Category:Conditions